


【1all1】就很远的日日夜夜·系列文

by kurotori1788c



Series: 【同人文】南皋一二三四五六·boystory [2]
Category: BOYSTORY (Band)
Genre: ABO warning, M/M, 人人都爱贾涵予
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotori1788c/pseuds/kurotori1788c
Summary: 人人都爱贾涵予分化期紊乱的你哥还是你哥
Relationships: 1all1
Series: 【同人文】南皋一二三四五六·boystory [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651300





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道孩子还小！存个文而已！微博从不乱发！

贾涵予虽然人称甜度赛过甜甜圈的贾甜甜，但大家都默认他一定会分化成一个A。

但如果他有可能是个O怎么办？？？

随处遛弯的李大爷，不小心从经纪人田哥的墙角电话中听到了惊天大秘密。

李梓豪：我的亲戚朋友里终于有了一个O喜大普奔！！！（缺失亲友李大爷）

贺鑫隆：捏碎手中化O几率53%的预测报告，开始google如何逆转分化为一个A。（相信科学小恐隆）

于泽宇：成为本队最刚的O的大业受阻，怎么办在线等挺急的。（自我默认小甜宇）

苟明睿：我一定要分化成一个A来保护贾宝哥！（很有志气向宝葵）

任书漾：连贾宝哥都分化成了O天哪那我怎么办？？（陷入恐慌大佬漾）

分化期紊乱的你哥还是你哥，终于在一个风雨交加的夜晚，五个弟弟在一阵莫名的威压下收到了田哥的短信通知，贾涵予分化成了一个A。

五个弟弟各自陷入沉思。

李梓豪：我的亲戚朋友里什么时候才能有一个O？（ 亲切目光转向小宇）

贺鑫隆：展平手中化O几率52%的预测报告，扔掉所有药剂，打开google……（知道你目标明确了）

于泽宇：对成为本队最刚的O继续充满信心。（加油宝贝！）

苟明睿：我一定会分化成一个和贾宝哥一样优秀的A！（思路清晰）

任书漾：我肯定会是个A。（恢复冷静）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谁标记了我???
> 
> 好爱写什么小镇pro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道孩子还小！存个文而已！微博从不乱发！

保研了，寒假回家庆祝的1gg

6个人去唱k，在烧烤摊快乐干杯

1gg断片

1gg醒来发现自己被半标记了

半标记这个情况很复杂，有可能是做到一半中断了，有可能是alpha处在分化期信息素还不够稳定


End file.
